The new Whirlpool Village
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: After Naruto is banished from konoha, he finds an old abbandon ship known as the Spirit of Fire. Within the ship is the start of a new village and a new romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Halo or Naruto. Simple as that, any way I decided to do something different this time. This was suggested by a friend of mine and I thought was a good idea. The pairing for this story is Ellen Anders X Naruto. Okay so the summery is Naruto is banished from the village after the Pain attack, While traveling he found the Spirit of Fire. I don't want to reveal too much. If you guys want I can do a Harem BUT you have to give me a good reason why the Said girl should be with him. Now I will be using many different Spartans and O.D.S.T. from the Halo canon and Machinima. Now ONTO THE STORY!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon/AI/Intercom talking**"

"_We have no right to ask when a sorrow comes, 'why did this happen to me'? Unless we ask the same question for every joy that comes our way"_

_-Unknown_

**(Naruto POV)**

"Do you know why you're here?" asked Danzo, one of the elders from the Third. I snorted at him.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here would I?" I spat at Danzo.

"Watch your tongue Demon!" roared a civilian council member.

"Quiet…The reason you are here is the fact we are voting on your banishment…This is not negotiable. Due to the fact you are a Demon Container poses a threat from the Akatsuki. All vote yes Raise your hands." Danzo spoke. All of the civilians and Elders raised their hands. "All who vote no raise your hands." All of the Shinobi raised their hands. A vote 5 to 8, I knew from then on I was banished. I sighed, Danzo smirked and spoke. "You have until the day after tomorrow to pack and leave. You are banished for 5 years." I nodded and left the building heading straight for my apartment. Along the way I ran into the rookie 12. They all praised me and such until they noticed my downcast look.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sakura, she put a hand on my shoulder.

"The council thought it would be a good idea to banish me from this village for 5 years. They thought it was my fault Pain attacked." I said as I looked toward the sky.

"What, They can't do that!" roared Kiba, I looked toward the others.

"Apparently they can and already did. I loved being with you guys, I'm leaving tonight…I'm sorry that I was a letdown in the beginning I'll never forget you. Good bye guys." I said jumping toward my apartment. They all stood there shocked before Hinata finally broke down crying.

Thankfully I didn't have much to pack, after I sealed everything I owned I left my apartment. After shooting past the village gates I headed straight out of the forest. I didn't care where I went all I cared about was finding a new place called home.

(5 days later)

I've been journeying for a few days now, I looked around for cover due to the fact it was about to rain. I looked around to see a very large entrance to a cave. I attempted to go into the cave but when I looked deeper inside I was a small blue light, for some reason I felt a bit curious so I went deeper pulling out a kunai. As I got deeper I saw the rock slowly turn into metal gradually. When I arrived I saw many different computers, then I saw a pedestal with a small blue woman on it looking as if she's reading a book. "Hello?" I asked the woman. She immediately jumped up and looked at me.

"What are you doing in here? Looking for treasure like all of those fools for the past 800 years?" she asked going back to her book.

"What? No! I'm not like that, I was just seeking shelter from the storm and I got curious and here I am." I said with a foxy smile. She sighed and looked up from her book.

"Well since you're here why don't you share your story? I haven't heard a good story in ages. My name is Serena." She said closing the book and it disappeared from her hands. She sat on the pedestal and crossed her legs.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; well my story is not pretty." I said sitting on a chair near a computer.

"Nonsense, It could be better than just sitting here and doing nothing." I sighed putting my scroll on the floor and began telling her my story, the childhood beatings, the reason, my gennin days, the chunnin exams all the way up until now. When I finished she had a very hateful look but then turned into a smile. "How about you get revenge on the civilians and elders, not directly but indirectly, steal their business."

"And how would I do that? I have no village to go to." I said leaning back in the chair running my hands through my hair.

"Make your own, actually, I heard that the whirlpool village was destroyed in a world war…rebuild it." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"What about population, what people would follow me?" she smiled a bit and responded.

"I have population on the ship; they are sleeping within cryotubes, I'll talk to them, besides I think they been sleeping too long." I nodded and stood.

"What do I do?" I asked putting the scroll on my back.

"Okay, so head to the cryo room and on the tubes should be a handle, turn it 90 degrees left" I nodded and headed straight to the room. When I arrived I saw a whole room lined with tubes. One by one I opened them, when they were all out they were regaining their bearings. Serena appeared within the cryo-room. "Captain, Professor Anders, we have a situation."

"What happened to my ship Serena?" said the 50ish year old man.

"I'll explain in a minute, this sir is Naruto Uzumaki." I shook his hand and nodded. After I was introduced to Anders, Serena began telling her story to the captain, after she was finished; Cutter sighed and sat in a chair. "Alright, since Serena promised you that we'd help, we'll do it. Besides, my time for leading is over, it's time I passed the mantle onto someone more trustworthy." He stood and projected his arm forward. I smiled and gladly shook his hand.

"Well if you're going to lead us, you may as well be educated." Said Anders, I blushed a little and nodded.

"I think we'll all turn you into a great leader Naruto" Said Cutter.

(7 years later)

I'm 25 years old now, man time flew, and anyway the village started up great. I was the commander of the great whirlpool village. I found out when I arrived her I was a prince of Uzushio. It turns out my mother was the Uzukage and fled the destruction of her village. Due to me being a prince I found a secret vault with hundreds of Uzu scrolls, two heirloom swords that once belonged to my mother, and large amounts of money. I took the swords and had them on my back at all times unless I'm asleep. I used the money to build the village up to its rightful glory.

We used the technology from the "Spirit of fire" to make the village. Anything from the spirit that was salvageable was used for the village. Anything that wasn't was used for scrap and turned into anything useful or set aside to be turned into vehicles or weapons. Nothing went to waste; fortunately many of the soldiers aided us in doing many of these tasks.

Anders is in charge of Research and Development, she restarted the Spartan program, and improved the armor, the shields recharged in half the time, reaction time is doubled, has x-ray to night vision. She was truly a master at her work. The only thing she didn't like was people either breathing down her neck for the work or someone messing with her work and destroying her findings. I guess that's the way all scientists are.

Speaking of her after a while we grew closer and eventually started dating. At first she was very reserved, she was scared that she was going to lose another one close to her. After a while she opened up and began talking. She told me of the person called John Forge. She told me all about him; she seemed that she enjoyed his company and the way he died. Nowadays me and Anders are very close and kept no secrets from each other.

Cutter was in charge of training and tactics. He trained everybody from marines up to the new batch of Spartans. He was also my advisor in strategic operations. He thinks of all the options before making a single move. Much like Shikimaru he came up with strategies in war much like in a game of chess. Along with being a trainer and advisor he was also my second in command. Should I die or leave the village he immediately takes over the village.

The village was prospering under all of us. Ever since I left Konoha many things have changed. When Tsunade woke from her coma and found out what the council did, she immediately killed the civilian side and the two elders. Danzo unfortunately escaped the village to avoid being executed. The Raikage found out about the new Whirlpool village and immediately sent ambassadors to negotiate a treaty with our village. We gladly accepted the alliance as well with Suna and Snow.

It's been seven years since the banishment and I think it's time to make my return. I walked through the corridors of the main base, As I did I saw Noble team.

"Commander on deck" said Carter wearing his Spartan armor, all five nobles stood aside and saluted.

"At ease, I have a mission for you five, You five officially in the eyes of the other villages are still Gennin. So I thought I make a comeback to Konoha and show them what the whirlpool village can do."

"So you want us to participate in the Chunnin exams?" Asked Kat as she checked over her mechanical arm.

"Precisely, now unfortunately you are going to have to be split up into two teams, you'll be joined by Spartan-028 Daisy. The chunnin exams are next week, Prepare any way you can. You can meet your squad mate in the training dojo." All five saluted as I walked away from Noble team.

"Does anybody else feel this is a big waste of time fighting kids?" said Jorge.

"Don't question the commander Jorge, besides from what I can tell he wants us to show him what we're made of" Said Jun looking over his modified sniper rifle.

"They're going to know how it feels to mess with a Spartan" Said Emile sharpening his kukri knife.

"Remember Noble, we have to look good in front of the Diplomats or else our village will not get any business" Said Carter heading for the barracks to meet with the sixth Squad member.

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while, I apologize. I've been working on ideas in my head and this is one of them. So as you can see I used Spartans that are from Canon. If you have any Machinima Spartans or O.D.S.T, send me a PM and I'll most likely put them in, but they must have name, Number if Spartan, Nickname, Personality, Specialty of range in combat and any others you feel must be essential, Again if you want me to do a harem PM me and give me a good reason and not just because she's good looking. Please Pm me if I get the personalities wrong of Spartans or Odst. If nothing else signing off…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Halo or Naruto. Simple as that, any way I decided to do something different this time. This was suggested by a friend of mine and I thought was a good idea. The pairing for this story is Ellen Anders X Naruto. Okay so the summery is Naruto is banished from the village after the Pain attack, While traveling he found the Spirit of Fire. I don't want to reveal too much. If you guys want I can do a Harem BUT you have to give me a good reason why the Said girl should be with him. Now I will be using many different Spartans and O.D.S.T. from the Halo canon and Machinima. Now ONTO THE STORY!**

**(People complained the last chapter was too short, it was a summary chapter, and it summed up everything really quickly.)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon/AI/Intercom talking**"

**(Naruto POV)**

I sighed looking out the window of the Uzukage building.

"Something the matter commander?" asked a voice coming into the room, I turned to see Carter. He wore his Spartan armor and had his helmet under his right arm.

"Just thinking Carter, is your team ready?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Daisy was severely injured, nothing serious but we are going to need a new member." I nodded and stood and went over to the cabinets filled with manila folders. I flipped through them until I saw one in particular. I pulled out the folder and flipped through a few pages. "Misha can you call in Rafael" I asked one of my Odst Guard. She saluted and ran out of the room heading straight for the barracks.

"Sir?" asked Carter with a confused look on his face.

"His name is Rafael, from what I read here, he's just the Spartan you need." I said sighing and looking over a few things atop my desk. Then next thing I knew there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said as I stood from my chair. I saw the door slide open and I saw I Spartan wearing a recon helmet with Odst shoulder plates, Odst knee guards and chest plate with many pouches on it (can remember what it's called).

"You called for me sir?" asked Rafael. He had a Shotgun on his back as well as a Dmr. The color of his armor was white and a red secondary. From what I saw earlier he preferred the Bubble shield armor ability.

"I know you prefer the lone wolf lifestyle after you lost your mother, you have to let her go… but I'm asking you to be a part of team noble" I walked over to my table and sat on it. "You don't have to do it…but I'm asking you as a friend, can you please help Noble?" he saluted and relaxed his stance.

"Sir... your right, after I saw my mother get killed I knew that I wanted revenge, but now that I have it…I should move on…thank you sir." I put a hand on his shoulder and shook it.

"Go get ready you'll meet your sensei tomorrow and be split up into teams." They both saluted and left toward the barracks. I sighed and looked out to the distance then smirked. '_Wonder what the council is going to say when I arrive as a Kage and not as a civilian._' I smirked probably knowing the reaction.

"Daddy!" I turned to see my four year old daughter, Kushina lunging toward me. She had brown hair like her mother, deep blue eyes like mine and wore a white shirt with blue shorts. I caught her in mid-air and pulled her into a hug. I remembered when she was first conceived four years ago. I decided to name her after my mother, Kushina, her full name is Kushina Uzumaki Anders.

"Hey Sweetie…have you been good to Uncle Jason and your mom?" I asked my daughter sitting her on my lap.

"Yes daddy." She said somewhat quickly. I rubbed her nose with mine and then next thing I knew her mother came in the door.

"After all these years she takes a lot after you. She pranked a little kid who insulted her." Anders said putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you said you were a good girl?" I asked her and she just smiled at me innocently. I sighed and put her on her feet as I stood. I walked over to Anders, grabbed her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. I then heard a 'ewww' I stopped kissing and turned to our daughter.

"You'll understand when you're older." I said patting her head. She pouted cutely and sat cross-legged. I smiled and picked her up.

"c'mon…I know you wanted ramen." I said putting her on my shoulders. We laughed as we headed for the ramen stand. Anders shook her head and closed the door behind us.

(Next day)

I walked into the barracks to see Noble team conversing and enjoying themselves. Carter then realized I was in the room and saluted the others followed soon after.

"At ease…these are your official teachers…though you don't need any educating rules state that you must have a sensei." Then two new Spartans came in with very different armor. The first was Jason and he wears ODST armor with UA/HUL helmet, TACPAD wrist attachment, Kats thigh attachment, and color is black with crimson secondary. On his left shoulder it is a golden buzz saw background, blood red full moon with white howling wolf. On his right shoulder was his tag ONI-D053. The other was Kelly and she wears FJ/PARA and Air Assault armor, with the HALO chest. Her armor was blue with a white secondary. On her left shoulder is a crosshair symbol with a shield. "I split you up into teams to make it even…Team Noble 1 is Carter, Kat and Emile as leader, support and power respectively, with Jason as your sensei, Team Noble 2 Raphael, Jun and Jorge as again, leader, Support, and power respectively as Linda as your sensei." I said as the two Spartans flanked me, Jason on the right and Linda on my right. "Let's get going, I don't want Ellen to have an Aneurism for us being late." They all chuckled knowing that the doctor could strangle me. We left to the entrance of the city where Ellen, Kushina and a squad of Odst were waiting for us. I smirked as I saw Ellen with a small tick mark on her forehead.

"You're lucky your cute and I love you" she said and the Odst behind her snickered at her comment.

"Whipped" said a male Odst to the one next to him. The one next to him snorted and watched the scene unfold.

"Aww come on Elly-chan…you know you can't resist this hot stuff." I said as I heard Jason and Jun laugh behind me. Somehow I was sent flying back into a wall. All of the others said 'Ohhhhh' as they saw me hit the wall. When I pulled myself out of the wall I mumbled about gaining Tsunade's strength.

"Uncle Jason why did mommy hit Daddy?" asked Kushina to her uncle figure. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Jason winced and backed away from the raging female "I don't know kid, I would rather not find out..." Said Jason as he walked toward the others, when I finally arrived to the rest me and the rest following me left on the trek to Konoha.

(2 Days later)

When we finally arrived to Konoha I felt a bit nostalgic seeing the place after 7 years.

"Reminiscing dear?" asked a smirking Anders. (Just think of what Halsey wears in reach, I forgot to mention that a long time ago, Naruto is wearing his coat with An Odst armor. No helmet.)

"Of course" I said to my beloved wife.

"I don't mean to interrupt commander but the test is in a tomorrow" I then just realized it and spoke up again.

"Right Jason, Linda, go take your teams and sign into the exams, the rest of us will meet with the Hokage." They all saluted and went to the Hokage tower to sign in. I saw the Odst squad ready to move and we headed straight for the Tower. When I arrived I saw my mother figure Tsunade asleep. I smirked and put my hand over my mouth as a shushing motion. Kushina saw this and silently cheered as she was going to see one of her father's pranks. I quietly walked up to Tsunade and roared in her ear. "BAA CHAN WAKE UP" next thing the Odst Squad, Anders and Kushina knew, they all saw a blur go right past them and straight into a wall. One Odst grumbled and handed a small wad of cash to the other while the receiving one snickered. When I again pulled myself out of the wall I was instantly hugged by the woman that sent me into a wall

"I missed you brat" she said almost whispering it. I instantly hugged her back and I stood in the motherly embrace. After we parted she sat back in her chair. "A few things happened while you were gone, but first introduce me." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Right sorry…This is my wife, Ellen Anders, Ellen, meet my mother Tsunade, this is our little girl Kushina" after looking over Anders she smiled and projected her hand to the Scientist.

"It's nice to meet you Anders, take care of my brat alright?" she said putting on a strong grip. Anders returned the grip and replied in turn.

"Nice to meet you too Hokage-Sama and I kept him in line for the past 4 years." She said with a smile on her face. When Tsunade let go she went to eye level with Kushina and greeted her.

"Hi Kushina…I'm your Baa-Chan did Naruto ever tell you about me." Then Kushina nodded in agreement.

"He said you were strong and kind and you save a lot of people. I want to grow up to be just like you baa-chan." She said hugging her surrogate grandmother.

"Well then work hard and you'll be as strong as me one day." She said patting her head. After she let go and sat back in her chair. "Now as I was sating, a few things happened, the first is Sasuke, he came back, when we tried to punish Sasuke, the civilian counsel gave him a pardon and now is demanding women to help restart his clan, most Shinobi women turned him down thankfully and he's been demanding that the council do something about getting him women" she snorted remembering he demanded Tsume to be his wife. She laughed when she almost neutered him.

"You mean to tell me he hasn't gotten punished for becoming a traitor of all things?" asked Anders she shook her head in the negative and then I saw the Odst mumbling angrily on the Uchiha.

"Well call in the council its time I set things straight."

**Yay Chapter II is up and running! Anyway the character Jason is not mine is from another writer called Makaa Oro. He helped me out a lot with his character and eternally grateful. Anyway, please Pm me for votes on the harem or no harem at all…I'll have a few suprises later in the story and for those of you who said I ruined the story with Kushina, BITE ME, I thought it would be niice to see Naruto have a kid this early in the story, Today was the Comeback of Whirlpool. Transmision end…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Halo or Naruto. Simple as that, any way I decided to do something different this time. This was suggested by a friend of mine and I thought was a good idea. The pairing for this story is Ellen Anders X Naruto. Okay so the summery is Naruto is banished from the village after the Pain attack, While traveling he found the Spirit of Fire. I don't want to reveal too much. If you guys want I can do a Harem BUT you have to give me a good reason why the Said girl should be with him. Now I will be using many different Spartans and O.D.S.T. from the Halo canon and Machinima. Now ONTO THE STORY!**

**(Ok so…I only got one Pm on the Harem so I'll put up a list)**

**Mei:1**

**Yugito:1**

**Samui:1**

**Hinata:1**

**(Those are the only ones I have Pm'd for…if you want a girl on the list, Name and reason and not just for looks.)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon/AI/Intercom talking**"

**(Naruto POV)**

"Before we go in, the Uchiha is perfoming in the Jonin exams" Tsunade said looking at me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at my mother figure.

"And I care why?" I asked her raising my eyebrow at the kage of the village. She chuckled a little and pats my shoulder.

"Loopholes" she said simply before opening the door. The entire civilian council waiting for us at each of their respective seats. Unfortunately law states there must be a civilian council as such there was already ones chosen.

I walked with Jason and Noble in to see the new civilian council and Shinobi council waiting for the meeting to begin, law stated that here must be both councils for advisory reasons. When Haishi noticed our presence he spoke up. "May I ask who are you?" I snorted.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me after exiling me seven years ago." I stated waiting for the uproar that I knew was going to happen. The Spartans anticipated this and slowly reached for their respective weapons. Then all of a sudden the civilian council grew furious.

"What are you doing back here demon!"

"I thought we finally got rid of you!"

"Go back to hell where you came from!" were the countless yells from the civilian council. Next thing everyone knew a shot reverberated throughout the boardroom. Everybody turned to Jason who had his handgun pointed straight upward.

"Now…we are going to talk like refined adults not argue and fight like children" Said Jason returning his handgun to his right hip.

"Who do you think you are cur to silen-" then next thing he knew he heard a shot and blood dripped from his forehead, He then fell over dead. Everybody looked to see my hand holding Jason's pistol. Jason then realized this and checked his hip to find it missing.

"God damn it Naruto will you stop taking my guns!" said Jason taking back his pistol.

"How dare you, you should be executed for killing a council member" Yelled Sakumo Haruno.

"Quiet!" roared out Jason and stepped forward. "You shall speak Respectfully in front of our Kage or so help me…." He turned to Noble team "You five may leave and head to your hotels, we'll handle this."

"But sir-" said Jorge holding his helmet under his arms, his age clearly showing from all the battle scars on his face, his hefty chain gun next to him, holding it with one hand with no trouble.

"I'll be fine Noble, Just go relax for the day." I told them removing my coat and placing it my shoulder revealing my Odst Armor. They nodded and headed out for the hotel. I turned to my wife and child.

"Take Kushina to the compound, I'll meet with you soon" she looked at me about to protest but with one look of my face, she grabbed Kushina and left with Noble team towards the hotel set up for Kage and high Dignitaries. I simply stood there looking at the Councilmen with a steely glare. Gone was the naïve kid seven years ago they once saw, now stood before them was a leader, one that isn't afraid of killing to protect and save his people. i simply stood watching the council with a no no-nonsense face.

"Keep this In mind _Civilians_ I am a Kage, one step out of line and well…" I grab the shotgun off my back.

"You cant tell us what to do! You're a damn demon-spawn leading a villiage full of Mon-" the civilian didn't get to finish as I shot his chest, blowing a clean hole into the man's unprotected chest. Others looked shocked and the Shinobi nodded finally knowing I wasn't taking any more shit from them.

"Anyone else want to talk shit about my village or my brethren?" I asked raising the shotgun to any foolishly brave or dumbass civilian. The gulped as the barrel of the close range weapon stared them down.

"I think you made your point Uzukage-Sama" Haishi said trying to defuse the situation before war ensued. I nodded and placed my shotgun on my back once more and stared at the civilian council.

"I will not tolerate my Village being degraded, Leaf and Whirlpool are allies, but don't expect technology from us, we will help when needed" I said with a stern look to the civilians who weren't too happy but swallowed their pride.

"That's understandable, you may leave for right now, oh before I forget, it seems that they are too old for the chuunin exams, so I am allowing them to participate in the Jonin exams" Tsunade said with a small smirk on her face. I smirked at my mother figure and looked at the civilian one more time.

"Keep in mind… if my teams come across a certain… _Uchiha,_ they will kill him, last member of a clan be damned" I said to them with ice in my voice. I watched the civilians who had a much hated looks on there face. I walked out with Jason in tow behind, headed toward the Hotel and hopefully meet my wife and relax after that. As I walked through the village I received many glares and hateful whispers. I gripped my pistol and readied it for any moron that's going to attack me. No one was stupid enough to do so since my brother and burly bodyguard was with me. One sight of Jason and they went back to what they were doing. I didn't complain, hell I laughed at some reactions.

(Hotel)

"How did it go Sir?" Carter asked after saluting when I walked in. his helmet lied on a nightstand. I smirked at the teams and chuckled.

"I made them a promise that if you fight the Uchiha, that you have orders to kill him. I do not approve of traitors when I was home, and not while I'm here either, you have orders to kill him on sight" I said removing my coat and armor.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean that could put us on bad terms with the leaf" asked Jun putting his sniper aside, his helmet on a dresser.

"I appreciate your concern Jun, but the minute he left this village, he became a traitor, that means he is to be executed, this place is still my home, even if I no longer live here" I said looking over my bloodied shotgun and begin to clean off the blood.

"Understood, any other orders? The exam is tomorrow" Kat asked checking over her mechanical arm, her pistol on her hip and her helmet next to her. I nod and put my shotgun down.

"I want you all to do your best, Noble is the best of the best… I want you all to prove it and show them what it means to be under the command and protection of whirlpool" each one nods and gets ready for their eight hours of sleep, and hoping tomorrow would bring a new Era.

(Next Day-Academy)

The members of Noble team arrived at the Academy on time and began moving their way up towards the third floor, often passing many teams. Many of the other contestants gave the team of Noble a wide berth since they alone looked intimidating, then they carried strange weapons. Many were ambitious not stupid. Finally they arrived to the room they were told to arrive to. I stood in front of the door waiting for them. I smirk and hop off the ledge and walk over to the team. All six saluted on reflex.

"at ease, I am proud to say that you all will show what the other villagers that we aren't a force to be stomped on. We are Whirlpool soldiers. I want you all to go out there, and show them what it means to be a Spartan and a Whirlpool warrior" I said looking at all six Spartans, they each stood as a statue, listening to every word. "I want you all to show them that we aren't the same whirlpool and we aren't to be taken lightly… AM I RIGHT?!" I roar the last sentence looking at the six members of noble team.

"SIR YES SIR!" they yelled saluting. This drew many stares from the surrounding shinobi. Even a few were freaked out since these big burly shinobi and in armor no less showing the discipline of a hardened warrior. Most Jonin candidates were hardened at this display, knowing they had trouble brewing. The team of noble saluted before walking into the class they were designated into. They looked around with many people staring at them as though they were worms, but then Emiles Kukri impacted the table, imbedding itself into it. Many turned to the skull wearing Spartan, this unnerved many as he walked over to the Kukri.

"Any one want a piece of me? Huh? Huh?!" he shouted, many jonin candidates went back to their conversations and continued talking. Sasuke walked in and scowled at the members of noble team.

"That was… cool" the teams of noble turned to Team Samui, Samui infront flanked by Karui and Omoi. She walked over to their allies and shook hands with the leader of the team.

"You are Carter I presume? I was told about you" Samui said shaking his hand with a firm grip. He nods and shakes with the same firmness and stands at full height.

"Nice to meet you, this is your team?" she nods and, letting go of the big mans hand. "This is my team, Kat, Jun and Emile, Noble two, three and four, Jorge and Raphael is Five and SIx" she nods shaking each hand of noble team.

"This is Karui and Omoi, my teammates." Carter nods before a poof of smoke appears in the middle of the room. Out of the smoke appears Kakashi with twelve Anbu Black Ops flanking him.

"Sorry I'm late, shall we start?" Said Kakashi putting his book away.

**Wohoo! Its up! Finally! Sorry its sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late. I wanted to update earlier but school and job hunting isn't making it easy for me. But the good news is I got it out! *Chibi holds up story* now I need help, I want people to give me ideas what the first exams should be about. I'm not doing a remake of the chunin exams but I would like peoples input. I know what I will do for the second exam but I need help with the first so if you can send me ideas I would be greatful. Also I need OCs soon so please if you want to see Your character in this story please send them to me with EVERY detail from looks to personality. I will do my best to put your character into the story but I need your help. Send me characters, ideas, anything to help get this story rolling. If not… well its harder for me. JA….**


End file.
